


Not how I planned

by erasercloud



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Nagito death, Nagito dies, Pain, Pink Blood, Sadness, Spear, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Tears, chapter 5, knife, rope, tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud
Summary: Nagitos death description
Kudos: 16





	Not how I planned

Heart thumping in his chest, blood rushing in his ears, he took deep breaths. Green eyes glazed around the warehouse, looking for the perfect spot. There. He found it. Right in the middle, with rafters around him and lots of room. Humming a small, comforting tune, he began to tie a rope attached to the spear. Tossing it over a rafter in the roof, he kept a tight hold of the rope in left hand. Laying down in a starfish position, he began to put more elements into play. Tying his wrist tightly in rope to one pole, leaving the other rope singed and burnt. Tying his legs to poles.

Getting his breathing steady, he reached over and picked up a sharp knife. Shaking his head slightly, he placed it down slowly and grabbed some tape, slapping a thick bit across his mouth. Gulping down a lump in his throat, he picked up the knife again. Examining the sharp blade, he manured it towards his legs, before jamming it into his right thigh.

Agonising pain gushed through his body as he screamed against the tape, slicing his legs more and more, each cut getting deeper and deeper. Tears filled his eyes, making the pink liquid look blurred. Gasping for air against the tape, his legs began to go numb, his toes tingling and loosing feeling. Trying to steady his breath, he shakily propped up the knife, raising his hand above it slowly.

Breathing heavily through his nose, he slammed his hand down onto the knife, screaming at the horrific torture, as he felt the blade pierce through the bone, muscle and tissue. Feeling the skin rip open on both sides, as blood squeeze out and trickle down the palm of his hand. Now all he had to do was wait... wait and wait... wait for the fire to start, and it will all work out. He could deal with the pain, his hand had already began to go numb. He couldn't feel the wetness or warmth of blood on his pale skin anymore.

Minutes that dragged on for what felt like hours passed. And more passed. Until he heard something. Something that rose his hopes- listening out excitedly over the pounding of his heart. 

Around him he could hear the echos of his classmates, yelling and throwing bottles. Smashing bottles. Fire going out. All was going to plan. Smirking happily with the progress, he breathed in slightly... what? The air smelt different... chemicals and like burning. He felt... weird. His eyelids were trying to shut and his body was going limp. Trying to keep a tight grip on the rope, his fingers unwrapped automatically. His body began to tremble from the inside, his mind screaming at him to move. Sweat dripped down his forehead as tears gathered in his dull, tired eyes once again. Managing to flutter his eyelids open, he watched the spear plummet towards him- before he was met with the most anguishing pain. Blood splattered out of his nose. The strength in his body had vanished, so much so he couldn’t even look down to see the spear, but he could feel it. His stomach torn apart, rib cage shattered and organs collapsing. Blood gushing out and looking beneath him... then it slowly went black.

After the struggle of them putting the fire back, Hajime trudged towards the back door. Nagito was missing... and that worried him. Gripping the door handle he slowly opened it. Tears filled his eyes slightly as his mouth went dry, eyes widening as he froze, staring at the sight in front of him... no... that couldn’t be... Nagito?!


End file.
